


O Watchman, Watchman

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [21]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen, Hymnody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: "O Watchman, Watchman, tell me what you see / Tell me what clarion call has stirred your blood..."





	O Watchman, Watchman

O Watchman, Watchman, tell me what you see,  
Tell me what clarion call has stirred your blood;  
Long, long this night has been, and long have we  
In darkness struggled ‘gainst the whelming flood.

O tell me we’ll at last see morning break,  
At last proclaim the rightful King draws near;  
I long to hear the cry, “Awake! Awake!”  
I long to taste and touch our Triumph dear.

O let our weary lips now raise the song  
That we at last may doff our battledress;  
So many times we’ve cried, “O Lord, how long?”  
As we for Dayspring yearned in great distress.

O may our wait be o’er, our battle done,  
Our hope fulfilled in final victory;  
Glad tidings I have heard of rising sun—  
O Watchman, Watchman, tell me what you see!

**Author's Note:**

> On your walls, O Jerusalem, I have set a watchman...Say to the daughter of Zion, "Behold, your salvation comes; behold, his reward is with him, and his recompense before him." (Isaiah 62:6, 11)


End file.
